The First Days at Forks High School
by alisoncullen92
Summary: The Cullens first days at Forks. Told from Rosalies point of view, for now at least. I suck at summaries, but you should give it a shot anyways.
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer- Stephenie Meyer Owns ALL of this.**

**Rosalies POV-**

It was our first day of school.

It was always interesting.

We pulled into the parking lot in Edwards Volvo, I grumbled in the back seat, I hated going to small, poorish towns. We never got to use our own cars.

Except Edward's nerdy Volvo, that it.

He snorted from the drivers seat, "Nerdy?"

"You heard me."

I stepped out of the car, and everyone stared. As usual, the looks of girls were envious, those of boys were lustful. I rolled my eyes, I really shouldn't be so annoyed by this if I wasn't doing anything to stop it. I always had my hair done perfectly, the perfect, form-fitting clothes. I was hopeless.

Emmett got out behind me and I fought the urge to reach for his hand. Carlisle had suggested that we not play up the couples thing for the first week or so. People in small towns talked.

Not that it mattered, we could disapeer in a second if we really wanted to.

I saw Alice resisting the same way on the other side of the car when Jasper got out of the passenger seat.

She caught my eye and swiped away fake sweat from her forehead, as if to show the amount of force this was taking.

I laughed. But, stopped, when I saw Edward got out.

I always felt a little bad for Edward.

I had my wonderful Emmett.

Alice had her Jasper.

Esme had her Carlisle.

... No one had Edward.

Not that he hadn't had choices over the years.

Tanya of the Denali, for one, she'd put up a fight.

Maybe if he hadn't been so irritating in the beginning, I would've given him a chance.. but, then again, probably not.

I heard him laugh lowly, "Yeah right, Rose."

"Eavesdropper," I muttered.

We made our way to the administration building at human speed. Being watched every step.

**AN- Likable? REVIEW! Want to see more?**

**If you like it I'll keep it going! Promise!**

**Thanks- alison**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed!!**

**AN- I got a small number of reviews requesting that I go on, so, I will.**

**Writing Rosalie is actually pretty fun. : )**

We entered the administration building. The woman behind the desk was short, and red haired.

"Excuse me?" I asked, coming up to the desk.

"Yes?" She looked up at us, her eyes widened quite a bit. Typical.

"We're the Cullens and the Hales." I said politely.

She said nothing, looking over my shoulder to stare at the boys.

_Old perv_, I thought. Rolling my eyes.

I heard Edward stiffle a laugh.

"The new students?" I continued, "From Alaska?"

"Oh. Yes. Of course. I'm Ms. Cope." She stuttered, "Your the siblings?"

"Yes."

"All of you?"

"Well, we're adopted." I smiled sadly, "Only Jasper and myself are truly related. Feternal twins actually."

"Yes, of course." She repeated."I uh, have your schedules, of course." She pulled out a small stack of paper. "Rosalie?"

"Thats me." I continued my sweet smile and took it.

"Jasper?"

Jasper raised his hand a bit and grabbed it.

"Emmett?"

Emmett grabbed his.

"Edward." Edward grinned and tookn his.

"And Alice?" Alice danced forward and took her schedule.

"Well," Ms. Cope said, "You best be off to class."

I smiled again, "Thank you."

We left and stopped just outside of the building.

"Here we go again." I sighed.

"Come on, Rose." Emmett grinned."Surely your used to it by now."

"I know I'm not." Edward muttered.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Firstly, I'm the only single one. So the girls trample me. Secondly, you all don't have to listen to the more... explicit thoughts about your sisters."

I visibly shuddered, "Sorry about that Edward." Alice said.

"It wears off eventually." He sighed, "When they all pass us off as anti-social, insestual freaks, that is."

Jasper laughed lowly, "Like the truth is so much bettter."

We laughed.

"Well, we better get to class." Edward said unhappily.

"Joy." I said in falase enthusiasm, "Anthor chance to be passed off as a dumb blonde."

"And a brawny, brainless jock." Emmett added.

"He acts like its not true," Alice stage whispered to me.

Emmett nudged her with his elbow, and chuckled. "Whatever you say shortie."

--

I left Trig and headed for lunch.

That teacher had been a real ass.

The moment I'd entered the class room, and introduced myself he had sat me in the front, and plague me with questions that would make Harvard students cringe. Probably to make some point about how looks aren't everything or something. Luckily, I had been a Harvard student, multiple times, actually, and answered his questions flawlessly and without hesitation.

I shocked the sucker.

I was about 10 steps from the lunchroom when a tall boy stepped in front of me. He was buffish (though nothing compared to Emmett), he had carefully gelled dirty blond hair, and wore a letter jacket. Obviously the kind of guy that was used to getting any girl he wanted.

He was in for a surprise.

"Hey," He said in a low voice, grinning slowly, probably assuming that it was sexy. "Your one of the new kids, right?"

"Yes." I said, smirking.

"Awesome, there are like, a ton of you. Your parents must be like, super reproducers. I'm Bret, by the way... but, you probably already knew that."

"Well, we're all-"

"So, listen," He cut me off, not good. "Theres, like, this party tonight, you wanna come with.?"

"I have a boyfriend, actually," I had said it automatically, forgetting what Carlisle said.

"Already?" He asked, confused.

"Uh, no actually, he's-"

"Hey Rosie," I heard Emmett come up behind me, he wound his arms around my waist. I looked up to see him smirking at the Bret. I stifled a giggle. Bret looked a little nervous.

"This is him." I smiled.

"Your brother?" He asked, stunned.

"We're adopted. We don't even have the same last names. Jasper and I just moved in with the Cullens two months ago." Lies, lies, lies.

"Oh, whatever." He said, ruffled.

I began to walk away, holding Emmett's hand, but he stopped, I heard Bret whisper, probably assuming that I couldnt hear, "Dude, you get with that, like, every night?"

I hissed quietly.

Emmett kept calm though, "No, actually." I almost laughed, that was basically a lie. But, why make ourselves look like whores?

"Why, dude?"

"Because I have a respect for woman." Emmett said matter-of-factly. "I suggest you get some too." He turned away and pulled on my hand to get me walking.

"Oh," He said turning around, "Never call my Rosalie '_that_' and, uh, stay away from Alice. Jasper's temper isn't nearly as fine tuned as mine, he might just ripped your arm off." He smiled and we walked away, leaving Bret with a look of shock on his face.

"Very nice." I muttered, with a grin.

"What are the odds he goes after Alice?"

"Pretty good. He doesn't know that Jasper really _could_ rip his arm off."

He chuckled. "We should warn her, then. So she can keep big bad Jasper calm."

**AN- Yes, the whole 'violent Jasper' thing is a joke, I'm not writing an 'Evil Jasper'. if you didn't get it... and believe me, some didn't. **

**Feedback via Reviews are wonderful.**

**Tell me if I should keep it up!**

**-alison**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN-_ yes, i know, its been a while since my last update, and ive been badly neglecting not only this story, but_ Liars_ as well. But, here it is, new chapter, pitifully short, but enjoy anyway.**

_"Very nice." I muttered, with a grin._

_"What are the odds he goes after Alice?"_

_"Pretty good. He doesn't know that Jasper really could rip his arm off." _

_He chuckled. "We should warn her, then. So she can keep big bad Jasper calm."_

We finally got to lunch. All eyes on us.

Shocker.

We didn't bother to hide the whole 'hand holding' thing. Old Bret seemed like the kind of guy to spread the juicy gossip about the new kids.

Especially the new girl that rejected him.

We located the others quickly, they were in a secluded corner at an empty table.

They all glanced up as we entered. Alice smiled when she saw our entwined hands, and inched her chair a bit closer to Jasper. They're relationship was never quite as physical as mine and Emmett's. Well... physical was a bit of an understatement, actually. But, again, no need to go there.

We crossed the cafeteria, getting some increduious looks.

We finally got there and sat opposite Alice and Jasper, Emmett cat in the middle, between me and Edward.

"You two should probably make your relationship status public, too." Edward said, nodding at Alice and Jasper.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Half the guys in the room are going after you next Alice, the other half are glad that they were after you in the first place-"

"Some of them wanted Alice?" I said, slightly offended.

_Stop!_ I mentally scolded myself._ Alice is gorgeous too, stop being so..._

"Self centered?" Edward supplied.

"Thanks so much." I said sarcastically.

"None of the girls are too pleased either." He chuckled, "They're still assuming that I have a girlfriend running around somewhere." He rolled his eyes, "Might as well enjoy it while I can."

"Aw come on, Eddie." Emmett teased, Edward glared, "Some of these human girls aren't that bad."

"Yes, Em," Edward said, sarcastically, "I'm deffinatly going to go out with a human girl. Then we're going to fall and love and get married, and I'm sure that the fact that I _suck blood_ for life isn't going to bother her at all. And then she'll probably jump to the chance to become one of us."

"Hey, it could happen." Emmett laughed.

I giggled lightly, until I caught a glance at Alice, who seemed to be concerntrating hard on something.

"Your blocking me!" Edward accused her.

"No, I'm not," She said, keeping her eyes strategically calm.

"Why else would you be converting every play ever written by Shakesphere into pig latin?"

I snorted delicately, "Is she really?"

"It's nothing." Alice muttered.

"Your hiding something." He responded

The bell rang.

"Mind your own business and stay out of my head, Edward" Alice said, smiling, but serious, as she stood us and left the room.

"I wonder what that was about." I muttered.

**AN- Gotta love the dramatic irony**

**Reviews are reviewtastic (new word. call websters!). and any suggestions? i have a few ideas, but this ones mostly spontanious, so im not deffinate on where this is going.**

**thanks for reading!**

**-alison**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Okay, it's been a while, I've been working with _Liars,_ but, I know where im going with that now, so ill be able to work on this.**

**Its not very long (at all), next chapter will be. I just wanted to let people know that I am NOT abandoning this one. Enjoy!**

_ "Mind your own business and stay out of my head, Edward" Alice said, smiling, but serious, as she stood us and left the room._

_"I wonder what that was about." I muttered._

After school we all met up at Edward's car.

Alice was the last to show.

"Get in." Edward said, through the window.

_God, he's always so bitter._ I thought.

"I am not, Rose." He growled.

"Are too." I mummbled.

"Cut it out, you two." Emmett said, "C'mon, let's be a big happy family."

"Like that's what we've ever been." Edward murmered.

"I'm throughrally happy." Alice said, brightly.

"I'm happy if she is." Jasper said, grinning.

"I'm happy as long as I have my Rosie." Emmett said, putting an arm over my shoulder.

I melted a little, "And I'm always happy with Emmett."

"You see the common factor." Edward said, so low, that I barely heard it.

We were all silent for the rest of the drive home.

Esme met us at the door, like any 'mother' would.

"How was it?"She asked eagerly, as we got out of the car and ran to the stairs.

"It was great!" Alice enthused. But there was something underneath her usually cheery exterior. She obviously had something on her mind.

"It was decent." I said, halfheartedly. "A lot like every other school we've been to."

"Yeah, it was okay." Emmett grinned.

"Mhm." Edward murmmered, looking intently at Alice.

"Your not getting through, Edward." Alice said, a little sharply, as she made her way up the stairs, with Jasper in tow.

**AN-**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Any feedback is extremly helpful.**

**Love ya for reading!- alison**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- **

**Wow.**

**I suck.**

**Suck.**

**Suck.**

**But, I'm going to start updating frequently again, so you'll forgive me.**

**Thank you to that 'anonymous' reviewer who made me feel incredibly guilty, by the way.**

Months passed just like they always did. A few weeks and we were old news, secluded, ignored, the usual.

And, also as usual, we cherished it.

It was March and we had just arrived to the school in Edward's nerdy Volvo.

He scowled at me as he heard me think it.

"You know it's true." I muttered.

"It's not _nerdy_ Rose, it's _practical_." He replied carefully.

"_Nerdy_" I sang lowly. Alice giggled and Jasper smirked.

"Whatever Rose." He said, rolling is eyes.

"You're in a weirdly good mood, Rosie." Emmett grinned, wrapping his arm around my waste. The incest stuff had finally died down as well.

"Am I?" I mused.

Alice abruptly halted, obviously in a vision. We grouped around her quickly and quietly. No need to make a scene, Alice's visions were commonplace to us.

Edward stood to one side of me, his face looked as strained as it had for months as he tried to break through.

"How is she _still_ blocking me." He whispered, "Wait... I'm getting something... Theres a new girl... Coming today... the police Cheif's daughter..."

"STOP!" Alice yelled, breaking out of her vision. She massaged her temples.

"Why are you hiding Cheif Swan's daughter, Alice?"

She averted his eyes, "It's nothing Edward, butt out." She shoved Emmett out of the way and grabbed Jasper's wrist, pulling him into the building with her.

"What was that about?" I exclaimed, surprised.

"I don't know... it has to be something about the Swan girl..." He speculated.

"What has the new girl got to do with us?" Emmett asked.

"What's the new girl got to do with _me_ I think is the better question..." Edward trailed off.

"Bells about to ring." Emmett sighed.

"Joy," I said sarcastically, "Off to physics I go to learn this stuff, _again_."

**AN- First of all, I only used it once! Be proud! Cause I am!**

**Kay, that was obscenely short, I know, but I have a plan, I know exactly what's happening next, all I have to do is type it.**

**I just wanted to put this up to inform everyone that I'm not done with this, I've just had, well, life going on.**

**OH! By the way, if you have a Youtube account might I recommend subscribing to VampiresWithoutFangs?**

**We're just kind of recovering from a little set back, but we should be up again soon.**

**oh, we're also auditioning for... Monday and Saturday? I think... yeah, Monday and Saturday!**

**thanks for reading this... blurb, please review [though I don't deserve it!]**

**love you for reading- alison**


End file.
